Paint
by xXxCherryBlossomxXx
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Sakura Kinomoto loves art. Syaoran Li is an arrogant boy who Sakura loaths. But Sakura cant help but admire his body, and wants him to become her subject in a painting. What happens when he decides to help her? SakuSyao.*FINISHED!*
1. Chapter 1: Chance

**_SUMMARY: _**Sakura Kinomoto is a top art student who has been entered in the huge annual Tokyo Art Show by her teacher, something very few students are invited to do. She'd love to paint Syaoran Li, who has the perfect flawless body. But he is also, in Sakura's view, a complete jerk who thinks he's ever so high-and-mighty, as well a huge player. She hates his guts, and is surprised when he agrees to help her with her painting. What could possibly happen when these two polar opposites collide? What could possibly change Sakura's view on this arrogant boy?

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I do NOT own CardCaptor Sakura...the rightful owner is CLAMP. This is purely fanmade (a FANfic). That 'tis all!

_**Note from the Author: **_This is going to be a series. I'll try and write and get up each chapter as fast as I can, but please bear in mind I am only human. And although this is a CCS fanfic, it doesn't really have to do with the series storyline. . .it's more like it's own little story about Sakura-x-Syaoran.

_**Lastly. . . :**_ SAKURA and SYAORAN _forever!!!_

----

_**Chapter one - Chance**_

A teen girl sat by a window from a classroom on the second floor of the school, watching in awe as a the boys basketball team ran up and down the court. She sighed, watching them practice. One boy with beautiful, dark brown hair ran the back of his hand along his forehead, and looked up at the sun. He seamed to be thinking about something. It was an extremely hot day, but even so, the boys continued to play their game. He made a small 't' with his hands, ran over to the bench set up for them, and removed his shirt. A small group of close-by girls almost practically fainted.

The girl in window could have fainted too. His body was, in a single word : flawless. Perfect in every way possible. He turned his head towards the window, and the girl could feel her face turn colour just a bit. It was just a coincidence that he had looked her direction. There was no way he could see her behind the tinted window.

"Sakura-chan?" a girl with long, wavy lavender hair took a seat beside her friend. Sakura seemed to almost jump out of her seat when her name was called. She hadn't seen her friend approach her. "What are you looking at?"

Sakura tried to stop her face from becoming flushed, but some colour still showed up on her cheeks. "N-nothing, Tomoyo-chan. I was just admiring the scenery, trying to get inspired for my next work, th-that's all."

Another girl with light brown hair and curly locks in pigtails joined the two, looking out the window to where Sakura's eyes had been earlier. "You were looking at something, Sakura-chan. And by the looks of it, it was one of those cute boys over there, ne?"

"Chiharu-chan!" Sakura gasped. "I-I'm not. . .that's not it!"

Chiharu gave a smug little smile. "Oh, yes it is. And I bet," she looked back down at the crowd of boys, "it's that Li-kun boy that's caught your attention."

"No!" Sakura said a little too quickly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Sakura-chan. Every girl in the school likes that boy. I mean, just look at him! What's not to like?" Chiharu pressed on.

"You've got the wrong idea, Chiharu-chan." Sakura tried to explain. "I don't like him at all! He's a complete jerk, the way he thinks he's so high and mighty just because of his stupid basketball skills. He is such a player. Who knows how many girlfriends he's had, let alone slept with!" She had said the last part so loud it made a few heads turn in her direction.

"I don't think he's _that_ terrible." Chiharu muttered just loud enough so her two friends could hear her.

"Well I do!" Sakura shot back.

Tomoyo tried to quickly change the subject from how awful the boy was. "Then why do you look at him like that, Sakura-chan? When you look at him, you get such a longing look in your eyes."

"I'm only looking at him like an artist would." Sakura's fingers began to fidget in her lap. "His body is perfect in proportion. A-and Yamashina-sensei entered me in that annual Tokyo Art Show, so-"

"She did!?" Tomoyo squealed. "That's amazing! Student out age are hardly ever considered for that show!"

"I told you our art teacher had a soft spot for you." Chiharu added with a small smile.

"But she didn't ask to enter me!" Rage streamed through the young girls throat. "So I don't know what I'm going to paint, let alone the subject I can use for it. And it's next month! I don't have a lot of time!"

Chiharu and Tomoyo looked at one another for a second, both with confusion sketched across their faces. They were both thinking the same thing, but it was Chiharu who voiced their thoughts. "So, you want Li-kun to model for you? To be the subject in your painting?"

Sakura stood up suddenly and walked over to a near by canvas set up. She bitterly took her seat and dipped her paintbrush into a deep green paint. "Forget it," she said sadly. She stroked the brush along the centre of the canvas, creating a perfect line. "Li-kun would never do it. He doesn't even know Sakura Kinomoto exist."

----

"Oyasume!" Sakura called out to the others. She grabbed her books off the counter and began walking towards the door to leave for the day.

"Oyasume, Sakura-chan!" She heard Tomoyo call out.

"See you tomorrow!" Chiharu added.

Sakura clutched her books close to her chest as she neared outside. Even though evening was fast approaching, the sun was still shining and the heat was still evident.

Her mind began to wander. What was she going to use for her art entry? Even though her teacher had entered her without permission, Sakura knew Yamashina-sensei meant well and she still wanted to try her best to win. And perhaps attract a few university critics as well. But to do that, she would need a great subject for the main focus of the painting. Perhaps the ocean ; that was always a good thing to paint. So much emotion could be put into something like that. Add a setting sun. Yes, that could work. Or maybe she'd go over to Penguin Park and capture a scene with some kids on the slide. She could show children's innocence through that way. . .

"Head up!"

Sakura hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She looked in the direction of the voice and caught sight of a large orange ball hurtling towards her. She hadn't realized she was walking so close to the basketball court. She stopped, and her feet rooted in their spot. She couldn't find her voice ; it was stuck in her throat. She felt her books slip from her grip as her world turned black.

----

Her eyelids fluttered open slowly, revealing her soft, innocent emerald jewels. She didn't know where she was or what had happened. She could feel the hard pavement underneath her, and her head cradled in something soft. Her head was splitting, though, that was for certain. She gave a small painful groan.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Sakura turned her head to be met with a boy with beautiful, dark brown hair and matching intense eyes. . .

Sakura gave a small gasp at the sight of Syaoran Li, his muscular shirtless body, leaning over her. She began to sit up, but it was painful. Her world began to spin. She felt a hand position on her back, stopping her from falling back towards the ground.

"Not too fast," Syaoran's soothing voice warned, "don't want you to get dizzy."

Her body wavered for a bit before Sakura was completely stable, and when Syaoran was sure of this, he slowly slid his hand off her back. She reached for the right side of her forehead, where the pain was originating from. There was bump, and even with the light touch she was using, it still hurt.

Sakura looked over to Syaoran, her eyes catching sight of an open book resting in his lap. She recognized it immediately. "Why. . .are you looking in my book?"

Syaoran followed her gaze towards his lap, and quickly closed the sketch book. He placed it onto a small pile of other books beside him and handed her the pile. She took it, and clutched the books close to her again.

"Did you draw all of the picture in there?" Syaoran asked. He wasn't one bit sorry for looking in her book. When it fell to the ground, it landed open. The page it opened to had a magnificent sketch of a mother holding a child, and curiosity had led him to peeking at the rest of the sketches. He did sort of feel bad for looking in it without the girls permission, but sorry he was not.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"You're really good. I've never seen anything like your drawings before. They have so much emotion." His voice was soft, and genuine. "Amazing."

"Oh," She could feel her face grow warm without warning. "Th-thank you."

Syaoran reached behind her and grabbed the soft object her head had been resting on ; his shirt. He placed it on his lap and began fidgeting with it. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you got hurt. I thought Yamazaki-kun was open, but. . ." he stopped and looked Sakura in the eyes. His eyes were truly saying he was sorry. "I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura looked relatively shocked. "You know my name?" It sounded stupid, but she was astonished he knew of her.

Syaoran, on the other hand, looked as though he had been slapped in the face. "Well, ya. . ."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone else. The boys on the nearby basketball court were becoming inpatient waiting for Syaoran. "Hey! Li-kun! Let's go! We don't have all day!" One of them called.

"Ya, okay!" Syaoran yelled back. He pulled his shirt back on and turned to Sakura as he stood up. "Again, I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do, just tell me."

". . .Anything?" Sakura asked hopefully. Her doors seemed to open up, and the idea was too quickly forming in her mind.

"Ya, just name it!" He ran off to join the other boys on the court. Sakura watched as he grabbed the ball from a boy she recognized as Takashi Yamazaki and shot a hoop without fault. The ball fell through the hoop flawlessly, and landed back into the smiling Syaorans hands.

Sakura stood up, her heart pounding. Now was her chance-she wouldn't have another. She hugged her books even closer to her, as if seeking for support.

"Can I use your body!"

----

**Chapter One: END**

**Well, I'm on break right now so hopefully I'll be able to get a lot of writing done during the time off. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**"Paint **_**"****. The next chapter will be up within the next few days hopefully, so I hope you'll continue reading. This is going to be a series, so it may take a few weeks for it to be completely done. **

**Please review!! **

**- Rai**


	2. Chapter 2: Deals

**Okay...I was able to finish this chapter before I thought I would. Please don't expect me to get the next chapter up so fast. Please read...****review**_** (please?**_**) and enjoy! **

----

_**Chapter two- Deals**_

Soon after the bell rang indicating school was out, Sakura was in the schools art room. She had gotten permission from Yamashina-sensei to use the room all to herself, so she wouldn't have any interruptions.

Sakura sighed, and threw her bag off onto the counter. She walked over to a canvas, and moved it to the spot she thought fit. Then moved a chair over by the open window, trying to catch the perfect sunlight to use.

She slightly jumped when she heard the door close as someone entered. She was in her own little world for a while. She turned to see Syaoran Li enter, and couldn't help but slightly blush. "S-sorry about yesterday. I-I guess I spoke before I could really think much about it."

Syaoran placed his bag beside Sakura's and gave a small laugh. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ya, that _did _sound a bit different than what you were actually asking of me." He walked over to a near by painting on the wall, his smile sinking away. The painting was a mural of the same type of butterflies, with one large butterfly in the centre. It's wings spread across so the pattern showed, creating the illusion two eyes were staring back at you. He sighed and turned back to Sakura. He watched as she gingerly lined her paints and brushed up on the lip of the A-frame that held the canvas she'd be working on.

"Are you sure you want to use me?" Syaoran asked.

"I-if you don't want to be used, I don't have to use you. I could find someone or something else." In all honesty, Sakura knew she couldn't use anyone else. Or more so, she didn't _want _to use anyone else. She was worried about using the, still in her mind, arrogant boy. But there was no one else. Only him.

"No," he said quickly, "I'm just surprised you asked me out of all people."

_So am I. . ._ Sakura silently sighed in her mind.

Syaoran watched as the girl threw on a paint-stained apron over her head. She closed her eyes and used her hands to removed the stains of hair that were stuck between the strap of the apron and her neck. She was so graceful.

"What do you want me to do then?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura signaled to the seat by the window. He walked over and took his seat, as Sakura took hers behind the canvas. The canvas and her were on an angle, facing Syaoran. "Just take a pose and make sure you are able to repeat it, because this may take a few days."

Syaoran took a natural pose, sitting in the chair with a small hunch. He rested his elbows on his thighs, and let his arms hand loosely between his open legs. "This okay?"

Sakura peered over and nodded. "If you're okay with it, I don't really care what pose you take." she starred at him for a bit, and bit her lower lip. "Umm. . .d-do you think you could remove your shirt? It may be able to pull more emotion and gravity towards the painting when it's finished."

He lifted an eyebrow, and in his most sincere voice asked. "Do you want me to completely strip?"

Her face must have turned into a tomato, as she stood up, knocking her chair to the ground and gave a small screech. "NO! No, th-thank you. J-just your shirt will be fine."

He gave a small shrug and removed his shirt, showing every muscle in his body. Not bulky, but muscular. He returned to his pose after tossing the shirt towards her. While he did so, Sakura fixed her chair and sat back down.

The silence that laid between the two after that was awkward. Sakura was very focused onto her work. The only noise that could be heard was the brush lightly stroking the canvas. The lighting in the room was perfect, although only Sakura was truly appreciating it. The way the sunlight was hitting him was making perfect shadows across his body. Not once did clouds block the sun from streaming through the window. But she was the only one out of the two enjoying the light and quietness.

Syaorans thoughts were more focused on the eerie silence between the two. He hated silence. He couldn't stand being in a room without conversation. "So, how's your head, Kinomoto-san?"

"Hm?" She didn't seem willing to pry her eyes nor her concentration away from her work.

"Your head. How is it feeling?" Syaoran asked again.

"Oh," she still didn't look away from the canvas. "The bumps gone. It's just a bruise now." Her bangs were covering the bruise, and no one had realized a bruise on her head all day. It saved Sakura from actually having to explain herself. Especially from Chiharu.

"Again, sorry."

"Don't be. I should've been paying attention to where I was going."

Syaoran was getting desperate for her to look up from the canvas. He found it interesting that one could be so tunned into their work, but he still wished she would look at him. She seemed to be so distant, as if she wanted nothing more to do with him than use him for some painting. He wanted her to actually notice him.

"Hey," he began quietly. "Why did you sound so surprised I knew your name yesterday?"

This caught her attention. Her hand stopped in mid-stroke, and she sheepishly turned to the boy sitting in front of her. "You just don't seem like the type to notice someone like me, that's all."

"What's that suppose to mean? We've been in the same class since fourth grade, of course I know who you are."

"We've been in the same class," Sakura continued to look at him, "but did you actually _know _me? Notice me? You defiantly didn't seem to."

"Of course I did! You were always quiet though, which made it difficult to talk to."

Sakura could feel her blood begin to boil. She really didn't want to get into this conversation with him ; of why she didn't seem to like him. But he had brought it up, and she wasn't going to bite her tongue any longer. "I didn't need to be loud to be noticed! There were always people like _you_ who could take my share of 'loudness'! So I could keep to myself in my quiet little world, and it didn't matter!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute." Syaoran waved his hands around trying to get his piece into the conversation. What had he gotten himself into? "What are you talking about?"

"Syaoran Li-san," Sakura began bitterly, "the one every girl wants. The one most girl _had._ What did you do? Sleep with them once, then leave them because you were simply done with them? They were no use to you anymore? Just because of your stupid sport, that's why so many want you or to be like you. You think you're all that, for being able to toss a ball through a hoop? It's not a miracle or anything! I don't understand why those girls could possibly want someone like you!"

Her chest heaved in and out, as her lungs demanded for oxygen. She found herself standing back up. She couldn't believe she had just yelled those things towards him. She had promised herself that she'd keep all her personal feelings towards him inside, seeing as he was nice enough to model for her. Then again, was he only posing before her now to get to her? She had to wonder such things.

Syaoran did not seem mad, nor did he look the slightest bit upset. He should have seen this coming. He knew there had to have been a reason for her being so cold towards him. "Are you done then? Is that all you have to say?" he asked in a calm voice. When Sakura nodded, he gave a small sigh and sat up right. "Kinomoto-san, I don't know what you've ever heard, but I-"

"Why don't you sound angry?" Sakura asked in almost a whisper. "What I said, it wasn't as though I was being nice. But your voice is still calm?"

Syaoran gave a small smile. "Because no one has ever had the guts to yell at me before. In all honesty, I think that's pretty amazing in itself." He softly motioned her to come closer.

Hesitantly, Sakura walked over so she was standing in front of him. He took her hands into his. She tried to pull away, but the grip he held on her was too strong and warm. She found she wasn't able to pull away. His deep amber eyes met hers, and Sakura saw something soft in them. Why hadn't she seen that before?

"I don't know what you've heard," he tried to begin again, "but I've never slept with anyone. I've never even had an actual girlfriend. Sure, I've brought girls on a one-night-date, but it was because I don't have the guts to turn them down. So before we go out, I warn them it's a one time thing. They don't seem to mind. And another thing, about my basketball. I play it because I enjoy it, not to show off or anything. I do it because it makes me feel good, just as your painting makes you feel good, ne?"

His grip on her hands didn't loosen. His voice was so soft towards her, that she almost felt like crying. She had said such harsh things towards him, and yet he was acting warmly to her. "I-I'm sorry."

Syaoran continued to smile. "Don't be. I'm just glad I know why you were always distant from me. You always seemed to be the same way, unless you were with your friends. I guess I'm just glad to know why now."

"Sorry." Sakura repeated. She pulled away from his grip. "If you'd like to go now, I'll understand."

"I'm not leaving." Syaoran said gently. "Not over something as silly as that."

Sakura didn't move from her spot and couldn't help but blush slightly. Something silly? What she had said was cold and harsh on so many levels. She had completely misunderstood this boy.

"But," she heard him continue. She looked back at him. "If there is any other questions you want to ask me, please don't keep it bottled up inside. Just ask me. It's easier that way. Deal?"

Sakura slowly nodded, in which she was answered with a smile. There was something else she wanted to ask. "Can I ask you something now?"

Syaoran smiled even more. His smile was so warm. "Go ahead! Ask away!"

"I don't really have the right to ask, but. . .those girls. Why didn't you ever go out with them? Why haven't you had a girlfriend?"

He smiled his warmest smile towards her. "Dunno. Perhaps I'm just waiting for the right one to come along."

----

**yaaaaa! I finished the second chapter before I thought I would. Then again, when I posted the first chapter, I already had half the second chapter done. But I don't have anything done to the third chapter, so it may take a few days. I hope this one was okay too. **

**PLEEEEEEEASE review!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

_**A quick message: **__Please excuse the grammar errors (Danni-chan! Lol). . .although I feel wide awake, it is still veeeeery late at night, so I'm not paying attention as much as I should be. But I promised to update as soon as I could. . .so here it is! Enjoy!_

_And thanks to all the support you guys are giving me. I'm really happy that you seem to like it! _

_**Chapter three: changes**_

The girl was walking down the empty hall towards the art classroom. She clutched her bag of art supplies close, as she took her time to walk to the classroom. So many thoughts swam in her head, and she didn't have control on any of them. They were taunting her, mocking her. Just trying to confuse her.

Sakura tried to keep an open mind about Syaoran for the remaining week. Many things had happened to her since the day she had yelled at Syaoran. Everything seemed to be changing around her. The daily life around her was different than it was before.

The first, and probably the main difference, was the way Syaoran acted towards her in general. They were small changes that really only Sakura took notice to, but nevertheless, they were changes.

Some were smaller than others. Such as Syaoran waving to her in the halls between classes, or talking to her in class. Or sitting with her and her friends at lunch (at this, Chiharu almost fainted and Takashi Yamazaki had to pull Syaoran off to the side and talk to him about keeping-his-distance with Chiharu.) And for the past few days, Syaoran was able to be found in the art room after school before Sakura was able to get there.

Yet what surprised Sakura the most about Syaoran's behavior was at an event that had happened to her only four days after she yelled at him.

It was after school, and Sakura was on her way to the art room. Syaoran had already met up with her and apologized that he was going to be late because he had to see his basketball coach quickly. She was just down the hall from the room when it all began.

"Hey babe, how about you come over to my place and help me study?" said a sly voice behind her.

Sakura ignored the boy and continued to walk. She could hear his steps behind her, but she hoped that if she ignored him, he'd leave her alone. Of course, she thought wrong. Two doors away from the classroom, two other boys came out from no where and began walking towards her. Forgetting about the one behind her, Sakura took two steps back to turn around. She didn't get the chance to. A hand grabbed onto her shoulder and roughly turned her around. She found herself face to face with whom she recognized as Masaaki Sato; a senior.

"I said," he pushed her against the lockers, "how about you come over to my place and study with me? We could start with biology. . ." Sato's two friend gave a small laugh as he reached out his hand towards her.

Sakura, shaking, lightly tapped is away. "N-no." she shook her head. There were perverted guys like this all around the school, trying to pick up quiet girls like her. But she was usually around her group of girl-friends, so they didn't bother them.

He gave a small smudged smile towards his two friends, who also were grinning. "Oh, we got ourselves a feisty one boys." he turned back to Sakura and continued in a husky voice. He closed his eyes and began to lean in close to her. "I like that."

But his lips weren't met by what he had expected. In confusion, he opened his eyes to be met with a fairly large hand pressed against his face.

Sakura was astonished to find Syaoran close to her, his arm securely around her waist while his other hand was stuffed in Masaaki Sato's face. She didn't see him coming.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sato-san?" Syaoran asked as he pulled his hand away from Sato. It was the first time Sakura had actually heard Syaoran sound so angry, and for her sake at that.

"Li-san. Oh, I was just. . .well, you see-"

"Harassing Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran gave a furious scoff. "How low, Sato-san. That's really low."

"It was just a friendly little joke. Right, guys?" Sato asked his friend. In reply, he received quick nods from both of them and small mumbles of agreement. He then turned back to Sakura. "R-right, Kinomoto-san? It was just a-"

Syaoran interrupted him without a second though, tightening his already firm grip on Sakura's waist. "I don't ever, _ever_, want to see you or your friends anywhere NEAR Kinomoto-san, you got that!?"

All three boys furiously nodded, but they didn't move until Syaoran yelled at them to 'get out of there'.

Sakura was completely taken by surprise that he had been so protective of her. Never, in all their years of being in the same classes, had she ever heard him lash out like that. And the fact that the seniors were afraid of a mere underclassman was astonishing.

What even more so surprised her though, was the fact that he didn't remove his hand from her after he watched the boys leave. He kept it there, and together they walked to the art room. If possible, Sakura was sure she felt his grip on her tighten even more between their short walk from the hall to the classroom. She didn't dare ask for him to remove his grip. If anything, she felt safe in his arm like that.

The changed in Syaoran towards her was just one thing Sakura realized that week though. There were other things. News traveled fast around the school, and it wasn't long before most - if not all - of the female population knew that Syaoran Li was in a room, alone, with Sakura Kinomoto acting as a model for her painting. It became increasingly difficult for her to travel to one class to another without being stopped by at least one small group of girls. Sakura found herself beginning to get fed up with it when a group of girls, which included her friends, made her late for first period math class one morning.

"Does he pose nude for you!?" Asked an excited Rika Sasaki.

"Would you ever think of selling his painting off when you're done? If so, call me first!" Squeeled Naoko Yanagisawa, a former classmate of Sakura.

A Chinese transfer girl named Meiling also joined the picture. She had always had a crush on the boy, but after their one night out for dinner, he really didn't see her again. She could be found in the crowd that would always watch him practice and keel over when he removed his shirt. "Do you think you can sneak some picture of him and send them to me!?"

"Are you two togther yet?" Chiharu smirked, pushing aside the other three girls.

"Chiharu-chan!" Sakura screamed in rage. Her face was changing colour rapidly, and this only pushed Chiharu.

"Well, if that's a 'no', then I suppose I can go for him. I mean, it'll be easier since you have connections to him. You can casually introduce me to him as your friend, and we'll magically end up together!" she sighed. "Oh yes, I can see it now. 'Chiharu Mihara-Li'. . .ahhhh. . ."

Sakura began to get worked up. But she couldn't explain why. "What about that Yamazaki-kun boy? I thought you like him? And he seems to have a thing for you."

Chiharu gave a small evil grin and closed her eyes. She playfully crossed her arms and smirked. "Yamazaki-kun hasn't asked me out. So until he does, I'm as free as a bird." she opened one eye. "Who knows. Maybe I can make him jealous, though. Just enough so that he'll finally get the guts to ask me."

Tomoyo pushed her way through the crowd of girls and stood firmly by her friend. She had been desperatly trying to stay out of the conversation, but found that she couldn't do so anymore and decided to speak up for Sakura. "Okay, okay, girls. Leave poor Sakura-chan alone. If you keep bugging her with questions, we'll all be late for class."

Even with her comment, the girls questions continued for another few minutes and Sakura did end up being late. She thanked Tomoyo for trying to help her later that day.

Keeping a clean, open mind on Syaoran had really helped Sakura. When they would meet in the art room, everyday they would talk more and more. Syaoran would always start the conversations, stating he couldn't stand silence. But Sakura found that she rather enjoyed their conversations and that she didn't mind talking and painting at the same time.

She had learned things about Syaoran. Things she didn't really think could be true about him. She learned that he was a top student in their class, but he just kept his marks quiet. Sakura had always taken Syaoran as the type who didn't care about school work and would slack off. Another thing she was wrong about. She also learned that, although he put up with the girls that watched him practice, he was rather sick of it. He had said it was distracting and that they act like young kids in a toy shop near Christmas. He had told her many things Sakura would never imagine about him, and perhaps that was what led to the change in herself. In her feelings.

Sakura found herself blushing over the slightest things around him. Like when he would say something particularly kind, or even if he gave a small smile or laugh. During art class, while he was in gym, she couldn't help but claim a canvas by the window and watch him practice whatever sport he happened to be doing at the time. She found her heart pounding in her chest whenever she saw him. As they opened up to each other, she found her feelings were changing towards the boy she once thought arrogant. And if Syaoran had noticed any difference in the way Sakura looked at or thought of him, he didn't ever say anything to her.

Sakura sighed and finally stopped in front of the classroom door. Her mind was so confused as all these thoughts swarmed and formed inside her. Was this really the boy she was so sure she hated?

She sighed again and opened the door. Syaoran, as expected, was waiting for her. He stood by the window looking down at the school grounds. When he heard Sakura enter, he turned around and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted warmly. He looked up at the near by clock and frowned a little, then peered down at his watch as if not trusting the clock. "You okay? You're usually earlier than this."

"Ya," Sakura smiled back at him. She could feel butterflies begin to form deep down inside her. "I'm fine."

----

**I wanted this chapter to be just about the changes going on inside Sakura, almost like a battle. And since I only had short stories about the changed, I just decided to put them up all at once. So please don't be angry or displeased that it's going too fast. **

**Again, I'll update as soon as I can. But I'm expecting the next chapter to be longer, so it may take longer for me to write. That, and it's Sunday. **

**Anywho, again, please review! Reviews are nice! **


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

_**Chapter four: troubles**_

It had been two weeks since Sakura began painting Syaoran. It was also a week and a half until she had to submit her work to the art show.

Usually, Sakura would have expected to have a painting done by then. But she was also now working around Syaoran's basketball practices. For the first week, he had skipped the teams practices and had been severely scolded by the coach. The only reason why he wasn't removed from the team was because he was one of the top players. But he had been warned, so he was going to practices every alternate evening as well.

Sakura didn't mind, though. Even if it did take longer. On days where he'd practice with the team, Sakura would just stay in the art room and watch. Nothing more. She wouldn't paint or read, just watch him. She knew it was cowardly not to go down and actually watch him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. Nor did she want Syaoran to think she was turning into one of the obsessive girls like the ones he talked about and didn't like. Still, she couldn't help but watch him play, even if it was afar. The passion and concentration he used on that sport could be compared to her drive in art.

Chiharu and Tomoyo, especially Tomoyo, had sensed the growing feelings Sakura was feeling towards Syaoran. And after one last sarcastic remark about how his charm would've eventually warn her down, Chiharu stopped the jokes and took it seriously. Even if Sakura didn't realize her feelings towards the boy, her two best friends most certainly acknowledged it.

"Talk to him." Chiharu urged. For once, her voice was trying to comfort Sakura and fer feelings instead of taunting her. Even if the taunting was strictly friendly. "Maybe he also feels that way towards you. I mean, I don't know of any other girl he's opened up to so much as he has with you."

"Chiharu-chan's right." Tomoyo agreed. "You have to talk to him."

"I don't like him that way." Sakura wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or her friends. But she defiantly didn't believer her own words. "We're friends."

"Oh, don't give me that." Chiharu smirked. "You like him. It's written all over your face. So just admit it and get it over with!"

But it was much harder to get admit it than Chiharu was trying to put across. Sakura, even though she was found alone with him for a few hours during evenings, she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. Two weeks ago she hated him and thought as him only as a player. Now, she thought opposite. It was all just too much to take in at once. How could she possibly admit her feelings when she had disliked him for years on end?

"Oi! Kinomoto-san!" The frantic voice snapped her back into reality. She was sitting in the art room, finishing the touches on the painting. Well, the part with Syaoran at least. The background was still the off-white colour it began with.

"Huh?" She looked over at the brown haired boy sitting not too far from her. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

Syaoran gave a small amused smile. "Taking a little trip again, are we? Back to la-la land?" He gave a small laugh at his own joke and watched intensively as the girl brought her mind back onto her work. "What do you think about when you do that, anyways?"

"Do what?" Her voice seemed distant, and Syaoran couldn't help but give another small chuckle.

"That." he stated. "What you're doing right now. Going into your own little world and forgetting that I'm even here."

Sakura blushed slightly, and looked down towards her lap. "I don't do that. . ."

"Sure you do! You do it all the time. Completely go off with that little dazed look in your eyes as if you're in deep thought."

"Oh, sorry. I guess that bothers you then." Sakura's voice sounded insecure. She seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Naw, not really." Syaoran smiled at her again and continued a little more softly. "It's cute."

She blushed again. _Cute._ Her heart skipped a beat. _He thinks I'm cute! _He had said it, right. That it was cute. That he thought that small habit of hers was cute. Was it possible he thought of her that way too? She couldn't help but wonder the possibilities he meant with that single phrase.

"Kinomoto-san," Syaoran's voice cut through her thoughts again. "You're doing it again."

----

If anything, Sakura was dragging her feet on the whole process. When she was done with the painting, he'd leave. And she'd be but a mere memory to him. It may have been considered greed, but Sakura couldn't help it.

Syaoran could see her frustration sketched across her face. Every few minutes, she would get up and pace for a bit before sitting back down and running her hand through her hair. Whenever she did this, he'd watch closely and watch her every move. The pay she paced, how fast she paced, the way she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Although, he never asked her what was wrong. He wasn't sure if he should or not.

That was, until, she stood up and gave a loud groan. She picked up the brush she had been constantly picking up and putting back down, and threw it. That was when Syaoran realized he should've spoke up before.

"Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura didn't seem to hear him. She stood up and began angrily pacing. "I hate her! She shouldn't have done this!"

Syaoran stood up, debating to go over to her and try to comfort her even though he was at loss of what she was talking about. Instead, he walked over to where her paint brush had landed and picked it up. He didn't move from that spot, but instead looked over at her with concerned eyes. "Hate who? What's wrong?"

This only set her off more. Her pace became quicker and the circles became smaller. "Yamashina-sensei! I thought I'd be okay with her entering me in that art show, but I'm not! I only have thirteen more days to get this painting done, or else I can't enter-!"

"Kinomoto-san. . ."

She ignored him and continued, almost as if he had never spoken, her words didn't miss a beat. "-If she knew she was going to enter me, she should have done it earlier! That way I'd have more than a month to finish it. What does she think I am? I can't paint something even half decent in that time, let alone for a show! And to put more pressure on me, the top university critics are going to be there-!"

"Kinomoto-san. . ."

"-I'm not going to be able to finish this! It's impossible! Ugh! I should just drop out right now. When I see Yamashina-sensei, I'm going to-"

"SAKURA!"

The room went quiet. Sakura stopped and turned to Syaoran, who seemed just as surprised as she was. The name was still echoing in the room; the only way you would have known that he had really said it.

Syaoran hadn't planned it, it just came out. If anything, he was possibly even more surprised than Sakura was. Not that he regretted it, he just hoped that it wouldn't push her away. When he realized she wasn't going to say anything to him, and just stare at him, he decided to speak up. He moved cautiously, closed the gap between them and walked over so they were face to face. He made sure there was still a comfortable amount of space between them.

He cleared his throat. "We can finish this, Sakura. So just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help." he had thought about going back to being formal, but something in the back of his mind didn't seem to want to allow that.

The girl was only paying attention to one thing; the fact he had said her name. "Oh, well, i-it's just that. . .just the background."

"What about it?"

"I don't have that done."

"But that's alright, right? It wont take over a week. You'll be able to get it done."

"Getting it done really isn't the problem right now." Sakura sighed, looking down at the ground. Her feet began to shuffle uncomfortably. "I want the background to be colours, and not scenery. But a good artist will incorporate the colours of the subjects character or emotion. I want to do that, make the painting come alive so people actually get the feeling it's 'you', but. . ." she began chewing on her bottom lip.

"But. . .what?" Syaoran's voice was soft and low, comforting even.

"I don't. . .I don't know your colours. I don't know you well enough. I thought I would, with all this time we're together, but I don't! And I don't know what to do! I'll never put colours down that don't mean anything, but I don't know what to do now."

"Sakura. . ."

She looked up from the ground just in time to see his face inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath upon the skin, forcing tremors to flood throughout her body. Her body didn't pull away. She didn't want to pull away. So she closed her eyes and accepted his touch.

The kiss was exactly what she had been told a perfect kiss felt like. His lips moved atop of hers, and she reluctantly joined in. It was gentle, but so much passion could be felt. He wasn't harsh. He didn't demand or force entry into her mouth. She wanted for her hands to move, so they would rest on his unprotected bare chest, but they wouldn't. They stayed limply at her sides. She felt as though her knees were going to give out at any moment.

And when he pulled away, Sakura found she was completely out of breath. Syaoran also seemed to be trying to catch his breath. She kept her eyes closed, still able to feel his breath on her.

"There," Syaoran said in a husky voice. "Does that help any?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see him wearing the largest smile she had ever seen on him. She gave a slow nod, which only made Syraoran smile more.

"I'm glad."He walked over to the counter and grabbed his bag off of it.

Sakura could feel herself begin to panic. Greed began taking over her body again. She wanted him to stay. Was greed really the sin she was feeling, taking over her body? "Matte!" She watched as Syaoran pulled his shirt from his bag and pulled it on. "Wait! Wh-where are you going?"

Syaoran tried to smile, but he could see that she felt the same way as he did; wanting to stay, but couldn't. "I said I'd be home earlier today than usual. It's my day to cook, so I'm going to have very impatient people waiting for their meal."

Sakura could feel her heart sink in disappointment. She formed a small 'oh' with her mouth, but wasn't able to form any words. He gave her another smile before waving his goodbyes and exiting through the door.

Sakura was at a loss. How could he possibly kiss her like that, and then so abruptly leave? Did it mean anything to him? Maybe he really was what she had originally thought. Maybe, for him, it was **just **a kiss. Maybe he had kissed many girls before and this had no different effect of him. Maybe he was truly a player. Maybe. . .

But, for Sakura at least, it was so much more than a kiss. It was a mere taste of what she could get if she opened up even more to him and allowed him to enter her life. It was what something she could look forward to, and maybe even a new chapter in her life.

----

**wow, I'm surprised I was able to finish this when I did. I swore I wouldn't be able to get this up until Monday-ish. Hehe, then again, as soon as I posted the last chapter late last night, I stayed up for another hour just to start this chapter because I was so excited about it. The next chapter **_**might**_** be up later today (no promises), since it's just a short one. **

**If you haven't given a review yet and you have time, please do so. Even if it's just a few words. I like knowing if people enjoy my work and suggestions of what I could do to make it even better. **


	5. Chapter 5: Worries

_**Authors Apology: **__hehe...so, in the last chapter I had said that this chapter was going to be short. Apparently, I lied. It turned out longer than I had expected. So it's regular length! Yaaay!_

_**Authors Note: **__Thanks to everyone who has placed reviewed about the story so far! It really helps me and, of course, I enjoy them! Thanks to everyone. But a special thanks goes out to _SilentCynara. _You've placed in amazing reviews and even guess things right that's going to happen in the story because how focused you are to the details! I thank everyone, but especially you! So, to my awesome readers, please enjoy this chapter! _

_**Chapter five: Worries**_

Sakura's happiness quickly turned into the complete opposite. She felt even more nervous around Syaoran. She found herself trying to distance herself from him. She couldn't help it; a part of her was screaming that he didn't care about the moment they shared.

When he waved in the halls, she wouldn't wave back.

When he talked to her, she'd answer in quick few-word sentences if even.

She had even approached him and told him she didn't need him coming to the art room after school anymore. When Syaoran had asked why, she had given him a weak smile and a simple answer. He didn't seem to want to listen, but she reassured him that she was alright.

Sakura's friends quickly noticed the difference in her behavior. Both Tomoyo and Chiharu had approached Sakura on different many occasions to try and ask what had happened and what was wrong.

"Nothing." She'd shrug off with a fake smile. "I'm just tired from the late nights working on that painting. Nothing more."

Of course, neither of them bought it. They both knew Sakura better than that. They also knew her well enough that no matter how hard they could try and pry her to say something, she never would. It was a waste of time, unfortunately, and they both knew it very well.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, you know we'll listen, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo would repeat over and over.

"Ya, don't keep it bottled up if it's not necessary. Okay?" Chiharu would constantly add.

Out of the two, Chiharu was probably even more worried about Sakura than Tomoyo was. She hadn't remembered seeing her friend look so depressed since her brother had been in the hospital a few years back because of a bad case of pneumonia. The doctor has said he'd be okay, but Sakura was still depressed and distant for the rest of the time he was in the hospital. When Sakura was that way, everyone could feel it because she was usually so bright and happy.

"I'm worried about her, Yamazaki-kun." Chiharu was standing in the hall with Takashi Yamazaki. She had confronted him because she had thought he may know something.

"I don't know what's going on. Li-kun seems sorta upset about something too. He missed the winning shot last night at our game. Coach was ticked, because we relied on him during the last seconds of the game to make that shot." Takashi shrugged.

"Do you think something happened with them? Sakura-chan and Li-kun, I mean."

"I dunno. Li-kun isn't saying anything. He defiantly has something on his mind. He isn't the type to just miss that shot." He stopped and leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "I caught him alone in the locker room shortly after the game. He was mumbling something about 'something being up' and 'apologies'. I couldn't tell if he was just down or mad, but he left a pretty big dent in one of the lockers."

"He punched a locker?" Chiharu asked amazed.

"He doesn't know I saw." Takashi ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Something's up. I just wish I knew what."

"Me too." Chiharu agreed with a small nod. "Sakura-chan wont say anything to Tomoyo-chan or I. She's so distant, it's getting scarey. I feel so helpless, that I can't do anything to help her. I don't know what to do, and-"

"Go out with me, Mihara-san." Takashi cut her off and asked in a low, soft voice.

"Are you listening to me at all, Yamazaki-kun? I'm worried about Sakura-chan!"

"I know," he shuffled his feet around nervously, "I just thought, you know, we could help our friends out together. I dunno. . ."

Chiharu couldn't help but let a smile spread across her lips as she watched him squirm, nervously waiting for her response. She had known his since preschool, yet she had never seen him this way. She sighed and gave a small chuckle as she allowed him to slip his hand into hers. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

And if the girls noticed the difference in Sakura's behavior, Syaoran defiantly noticed it. He had noticed it starting the morning after he'd kissed her, but he didn't think that could have been the reason she was acting this way towards him. It couldn't be. He had felt her return the kiss, the passion she had also put into it.

But it was eating away at him like hell. Everyday, she appeared to be getting more and more distant with him. When he would try and ask her what was wrong, she would put on an every-so-fake smile and ensure that nothing was wrong. He didn't believe her. He would try and corner her to ask her in private, but she would either give him the same answer or find some way to get away from him. It hurt even more when she had approached him one morning and said he didn't need to be coming to the art room after school anymore.

"Why!?" He asked, clearly upset.

Sakura only looked towards the ground nervously and responded in an emotionless monotone voice. "I'm just painting the background now, Li-kun. It's pointless for you to waste your evenings being there when you could be playing a game of basketball with your friends. You're part in the painting is done."

It was cold, and Sakura hadn't realized how much she hurt him. Since then, he found himself watching her while she made her way to the classroom. He couldn't help it. He wanted to make sure she got there without any problems. Syaoran was never caught by her, and once she was safely in the room, he would stand in the hall for a few minutes to make sure she was okay before hesitantly leaving for a quick game outside. He would make sure their game lasted until he saw Sakura come out from the building and get picked up by someone. Never, not once, had she ventured over to him or even glance over to his direction.

_I wonder if that's her boyfriend._ Syaoran found himself often thinking when the person came to pick her up. He had only seen the guy twice, both time when he had briefly stepped out of the car to help Sakura load her stuff into the cars trunk. He was a tall man, probably older than them, with dark hair and eyes. He was attractive, Syaoran had to admit that. _He's a lucky guy, if he is her boyfriend. _Pangs of envy would crawl through him when he thought about the two together.

Finally, only three days before he knew Sakura's painting was due to be submitted to the art show, he had had enough. He had had enough of being put off and hurt. He did his routine of watching her go into the classroom and close the door behind herself. This time, though, he didn't just wait to make sure she was okay and then go outside. No, instead, he took a deep breath and let himself into the room.

She was just sitting down when he entered. When Sakura saw him, her hand holding the brush suddenly grew numb. His eyes were ablaze, and she couldn't tell what that could mean.

"Sakura," he started. He saw her almost wince as he used her name, but he continued. "We need to talk. What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, Li-kun." again, another fake smile. He could tell which of her smiles were fake and which were real, and this was without a shadow of doubt, fake.

"Yes, there is. I can see it in your face." He took a step closer, but didn't want to get too close. "Did I do something to make you this way? Is it me?"

"Li-kun-"

"No, Sakura, I'm asking you: did I do something?" He took a deep breath, and one more step. "Please, can you just answer me."

Sakura could feel her face begin to change colour a bit, and had to look away from his demanding eyes. She put the brush back onto the lip of the frame, looked down towards her lap and began fiddling with the corners of her apron.

"Please, Sakura?"

She still didn't look up, and this only concerned Syaoran even more. He heard her take a deep breath.

"Li-kun, h-how do you think of me?" She asked in a whisper.

Syaoran wasn't able to make out what she said, her voice was too quiet. All he was really able to pick up was his name and 'me'. "What?"

She took another deep breath, perhaps deeper than her last one. "That kiss," she restated, "d-did you feel anything at all? Did it mean a-anything to you?"

Syaoran gave a small smile in relief. All his worries, he felt, weren't anything he should have been worried about. That's all it really was, was that she didn't know how he felt towards her. Didn't the event tell her anything?

"That's all this whole thing's about?" his smile widened. He couldn't help it. "All the ignoring, the coldness, the way you've been acting. It's all just because of that little kiss?"

Sakura could feel hear her heart stop and her blood run cold. How could he. . ? Did he know what he was saying to her? Her hands gripped the apron momentarily as tears began to brim her eyes. She stood up, knocking her stool back a bit but not to the ground.

She glared at him, tears running down her cheeks. That was the first sign Syaoran saw that made him regret what and how he had said it. It didn't come out the way he wanted it to, and he had just realized that when he saw the tears. He was just relieved that it was something like that and not what he had been worried about. But he didn't get a chance to explain.

"I see." she said bitterly. "Well, Li-kun, I'm sorry but it wasn't small for me!" her voice began to rise. "Thank you for answering my question. Goodnight."

She ran out of the room, pushing past Syaorans shoulder. Even though he outweighed her, he still staggered back a bit. It was the shock of her outburst, and her sudden leave.

She left, crying a storm. It was only when she had gotten half way down the hall when Syaoran's conscience came back into play and a voice screamed for him to do something.

He whirled around and ran out into the hall. "Sakura! SAKURA!"

She didn't stop; she just kept running until he could no longer see her as she rounded the corner. Syaoran thought he had heard her yell for him to go away, but he couldn't be sure. Her muffled cries could still be heard in the hall. The eerie silence stabbed him.

Syaoran surveyed the empty hall for a few more seconds before kicking the doorway behind him, cursing to himself. He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked back into the art room. He walked over to a canvas that had a white sheet draped over it. It was the canvas Sakura had been sitting at, and he was sure it was her painting.

He sighed, and reached his shaking hand to the sheet. It's soft, cotton texture under his hand sent a shudder through his spine. Slowly, cautiously, he tugged at the sheet and let it fall to the ground.

Syaoran couldn't help but stair in awe. She had never let him see the painting, saying it was bad luck for him to see it in progress. It was his first time seeing it, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over every detail, over every colour.

It was breath taking, to say the least. There was him, in the center, showing his waist and up. It looked identical to him, like a picture. Every muscle, every scar, every shadow could be seen. Not a single flaw was in it. It was perfect. The surroundings and background were, as she said it would be, just a mixture of colour. But the colours itself were perfect. It was if they completed the picture; completed him.

There were many feelings that Syaoran could feel through the painting. Ambition, curiosity, tenderness, precision. . .

But most of all, Syaoran felt one emotion that hit him the hardest. The main emotion in the painting. He could feel that one the most. It was the one, he was sure, Sakura had placed her heart into, to make sure that people could feel it:

Passion.

----

**Okay. . .there's only one chapter left!!! Again, I'll try and post as fast as I possibly can. I'm a relatively fast writer (I find) so I don't think it'll take too long for the finale chapter to be finished, so I don't keep you waiting. **

**Hope you enjoyed! One last step. . .**


	6. Chapter 6: Show Time

_**Authors (Last) Note:**__ Well, I probably should have split this chapter in half. In the end, it was defiantly my longest chapter to this series. It ended up being nine whole pages, size 10 'Comic Sans MS' font. While the others were four to five pages long. _

_**La Special Message: **__a special thanks to all my readers who were there with me from the beginning of this series. Your repetitive reviews throughout the chapters really helped. Especially with my knowing how it was going as it progressed. So without further ado____please enjoy the last chapter of: _"Paint".

- - - -

_**Chapter six: Show Time**_

_**-five days later-**_

Sakura felt nervous as she got ready to leave the house that Sunday morning. She had scarcely touched her breakfast her father had made for her, even though it was her favourite. Finally, she had decided to just get it over with and leave. Her brother had offered her a drive since she had to be there three hours early, and she gladly accepted.

"You will come to see me, right? Otou-san?" She asked hopefully as she pulled a light coat over herself. She was wearing her best; a soft rose coloured suit set. The skirt was cut just above her knee and the blazer was three-quartered length. She wore a clean white blouse under the blazer, opened just two buttons down to compliment her, once belonging to her mother, pearl necklace. Her father had complimented on how grown up she looked.

"Of course!" he father smiled warmly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world! This is a huge moment for you, Sakura-san."

"Can you pick up Chiharu-chan on the way? Her parents are working so she has no way of getting to Tokyo." Sakura asked. Her brother, Touya, was getting on his coat.

"Sure. What about Daidouji-san?"

"She has a lift already." Sakura turned to follow her brother out the front door, but stopped herself and turned once more to her father.

"Make sure you come, alright?" She begged. Her father gave a small laugh and pushed his daughter out the door.

"I promise. I'll meet Touya-kun there, with Mihara-san. Now, go! You're going to be late!"

He watched on the front step as she ran to Touya's car in her new strapped heels and jumped into the front seat with him. He watched them as they quarrelled a bit, probably about her dragging her feet, before pulling away and drove down the street.

He gave a small prideful smile to himself as he watched them drive away. "Good luck, Sakura-san."

----

"And another one for Yamazaki the Great!" Takashi cried out as the ball bounced off the rim and then gracefully into the basket with a small _swoosh _sound. He caught the ball before it landed on the ground and dribbled it over to his friend. "You know, one-on-one's not fun unless there's actually competition, Li-kun."

Syaoran smirked. His voice sounded as if he was daring Takashi. "You trying to say I'm going too easy on you?"

Syaoran stole the ball and aimed it towards the basket from the middle of the court where they stood. His smile sank as the ball bounced off the backboard and towards the fence.

Takashi gave an almost pitiful smile. "I'm saying you're not trying. You've never missed that shot before, you know."

Syaoran sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Maybe I'm just growing tired of the sport." he hadn't meant to say that out loud, nor for Takashi to hear.

But he did. He had been paying even closer attention to Syaoran since he had first talked to Chiharu about him and Sakura. He took a deep breath, and made a dangerous move. "Chiharu and I've been talking-"

Syaoran snorted. Takashi had been calling that girl by her first name for the last three or four days now. "So how is the happy couple? In wonderland yet?" He asked sarcastically. He didn't know why he was acting that way. In all honesty, when his friend approached him about him dating Chiharu, deep down Syaoran was thrilled. He knew Takashi had been crushing on her since sixth grade, and in ways he had known that the girl like him back. It was like a jealous monster was growing inside of him, though, because of their relationship.

"That's not what I was getting at, Li-kun." Takashi tried to keep himself from exploding from Syaoran's attitude. He knew that something was bothering him, and he had a pretty damn good idea what it was too. So he kept his voice calm.

"Chiharu and I've been talking." he began again, taking a small pause to see if Syaoran was going to make a rude comment again. "Li-kun, you need to talk to her. You're both hurting, so why not just go and talk to her?"

"Don't know what you mean." Syaoran said in a low, annoyed voice.

Takashi glared at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He walked over to the bench, signalling Syaoran to follow. At first, he didn't. But when Takashi casually held out a bottle of water, he realized how thirsty he was and took a seat beside him.

"If you don't talk to her soon, someone else is going to sweep her up. I'm sure there's a lot of guys that want her."

"Shut it." Syaoran growled.

"Well, it's true." Takashi gave a small smirk. "I know that that new kid, Hirragizawa-kun, was checking her out a few days ago."

Syaoran, again, felt it. That small stab of jealousy that was often shooting through him. But he kept his hard look on. "She hates me." he simply said. "If she didn't like me before, he defiantly hates me now."

He stopped and looked away. "Besides," Syaoran continued, "she already has someone."

Takashi straightened up and looked at him curiously. "Nani?" That couldn't be true. Chiharu would have known about something as important as this, and told him so that he could warn his friend not to have too many of hopes up. "Who?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I dunno. Never seen him around the school. But he was older, that's for sure. I saw him picking Sakura up after school everyday. After she was done working on her painting."

Takashi cracked a small smile. "You mean that tall guy from last week? The one with dark hair?" Syaoran nodded, making the boy crack up laughing. He couldn't believe how dense Syaoran could be at times. "That's her big brother, you dope!"

Syaoran couldn't help but watch, dazed, as Takashi cracked up laughing even harder. It was as if Syaoran was trying to settle the image in his mind. _Her brother._ His mind pounded. _Brother. Nothing else. Nothing else._ He couldn't help but let a small smile pass his lips. _Siblings. _

When Takashi finally seemed to have enough, and after he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes, he turned back to face Syaoran. His face suddenly got serious again. "So, are you going to talk to her now?"

"She hates me." Syaoran repeated. "What's the point."

Takashi sighed, and leaned back a bit in the bench. He refused to be defeated so easily. This couldn't be the strong guy that was always urging him to ask the girl of his dreams out. Impossible. Syaoran himself almost seemed defeated. "Li-kun," his voice was back to serious mode as well. "From what you told me, you were relieved that the reason for her behaviour was because of you guys kissing, and not because of another guy. Which you were thinking about, right?"

Syaoran nodded, so Takashi continued. "But what you said was harsh."

"I told you, I-!"

"You just were relieved and that your words came out the wrong way. I know. That's the thing. Although you're sure she hates you because of that, she probably doesn't. She's hurt, that's all. And it's probably hurting her even more that you haven't come to talk to her yet. She's a girl, she's sensitive."

"I called out to her when she ran to explain everything," Syaoran mumbled, "but she didn't listen."

"Because she was upset!" Takashi explained. "Girls are fragile. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have talked to her the next day. Or even the day after that."

Syaoran gave a small laugh and shook his head. "Man, Yamazaki-kun, I didn't know you were so in tuned to your inner-female."

Takashi smiled sheepishly. "Meh, I'm only repeating what Chiharu told me. Kinomoto-san wasn't telling her anything, so she pried me open hoping you would've told me something. Stupidly, you did."

Syaoran pushed him playfully, and joined Takashi in a small snickering fit before focussing back on his problem. "Anyways, it's too late now. It's just about noon."

"So? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means she's been at that art show in Tokyo for a couple of hours, waiting for them to open the exhibit that has her painting. It started as noon, so I'm sure she's busy with people running up to her right left and center, asking her about her work."

Takashi gave an evil grin and stood up, stretching his arms. "Well, that's too bad now, isn't it?" He looked back down at the confused Syaoran, keeping his smudged little look on his face. "You know though, Chiharu told me she was going there this afternoon. That's why we couldn't go out today. Maybe I'll just pop by there, incidently, with my friend here. . ."

Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized what his friends plan was. "Oh, no. I don't think that's the best idea you've come up with."

"Nonsense! My girlfriend would be delighted to see me. And I can't just ditch my friend here, now can I?" he pulled out his car keys from his pocket. "And I'm sure another little lady would also be happy to see you, despite what you think."

----

Sakura looked down nervously at her watch, which read quarter to one, as a new small group of people walked over to view her painting.

As promised, everyone came at noon sharp. It was a wonderful opening ceremony, that only lasted twenty minutes. The art gallery's owner had opened it, greeting just some of the artist. Most were the ones that had been entering for years, but Sakura was surprised when he had called her name and introduced her to the crowd of people. He had said that she was the youngest person entered, a special suggestion from her art teacher, and was the only high school student that had entered in the past six years. She hadn't expected for him to call her up on the stage. Chiharu, Tomoyo, Touya and her father had gotten front row seats to the ceremony and were just as surprised as she was when her name was called. Tomoyo's giggles at Sakura's bright red face could be heard even with the surrounding noises by the crowd. Sakura was sure she had brought her camera. She did for every little event Sakura did, it seemed.

"Excuse me, miss." A lady in her mid thirties asked, bringing Sakura back to her current surroundings. "Are you the artist of this painting?"

Sakura nodded her head and cleared her throat. "Yes."

"It's beautifully done. With such amazing details, and dynamic colours." the women admired, looking back at the painting. "That boy has amazing features. Beautiful, really. Did you actually use someone?"

Again, Sakura nodded. "Yes, a classmate of mine." she almost choked on the sentence. _Classmate._

"Amazing." The girl repeated. "Such emotion. Almost like a secret message."

Sakura had gotten a lot of compliments like that. Some would name off the emotions she put into it like joyfulness and softness and tension. But they would always end with the same response; that there was some other emotion they just couldn't name for some reason. Like a message that could never be read, or had been lost.

They were dead on. It was a lost emotion.

Touya had left Sakura's exhibit about fifteen minutes after the ceremony ended, along with her father. They were going to venture around the gallery to look at other painting for about and hour to two. But Chiharu and Tomoyo stayed with her. They would often compliment her on her work. About how life like it was or emotional it was. Yet she still seemed to be a tad distant. The people viewing her painting only saw the girls smile, but her friends knew better. It was another fake one, a forced one.

At about half past one in the afternoon, when Sakura was talking to a couple about the painting, she had to jump because of Chiharu's high pitched scream.

"Yamazaki-kun!"

Sakura peered over to see her friend running over towards a boy. It was Takashi Yamazaki, but Sakura's heart stopped as soon as she noticed there was another boy beisde Takashi. A boy with chocolate brown hair and matching intense eyes.

She completely forgot about the couple she had been talking to, who had clearly noticed and walked away to another work piece. She watched as Chiharu flung her arms around Takashi and walked hand in hand with him over to where she was standing with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo could feel her friends panic as she watched the three approach. She didn't remember Chiharu telling her Yamazaki was coming. Nor did she expect, even if he did come to see his girlfriend, that he would bring Syaoran Li.

Still clutching onto Takashi's hand, Chiharu stared up at him in awe. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming, Yamazaki-kun?"

Takashi gave a sheepish grin to her and kissed her forehead lightly. Sakura felt a small pang of jealousy when she saw that. "I didn't even know I was coming until a bit ago myself. Li-kun and I were just playing some basketball and I remembered about Kinomoto-sans big art exhibit, so I though we'd check it out. It had to be big if I cant even get a date with my girl on a Sund—ow!"

Chiharu punched him hard in the arm with her free fist, mumbling for him to shut his trap. She turned to Sakura, and smiled her warmest smile. "I'm going to show Yamazaki-kun around then. Get some looks on your competition, okay?"

"It's not a competition, Chiharu-chan." Sakura spoke quietly. "Just a show."

"Well then, we'll just look around." she tightened her grasp on Takashi's hand and lead him away. She quickly turned her head and yelled out they'd be back within an hour.

Tomoyo looked from Syaoran to Sakura. She could feel the tension in the still air. Both were acting like little kids, look towards the ground. Blushing as if they'd done something wrong. Neither of them even trying to meet one anothers gaze.

She didn't want to leave Sakura alone when she didn't feel comfortable, but chewing her bottom lip, Tomoyo knew that it was what had to be done "I missed lunch." She said with a smile towards Sakura. Sakura's head bolted up, her eyes begging for her friend not to go. "I'm just going to check out the café down the hall. I heard it was quite tasty."

"Tomoyo-chan, please, don-"

But Tomoyo wasn't listening. She put on a huge smile and waved as she headed the opposite direction of Chiharu and Takashi. "I'll see you in a bit, Sakura-chan! Good luck with you the painting!"

They were left there, alone, both without a thing to think of what to say. Sakura though about yelling at him again, telling him how much it hurt her. But couldn't find the courage to. Deep down, no matter how much his words hurt her, she still felt her pulse rising when she was around him.

It was Syaoran that eventually spoke though. "You know I hate silences." he tried to joke in a gentle voice, but saw that she wasn't smiling. Not even a bit. So he cleared his throat and continued. "I need to talk to you, Sakura."

She was surprised to hear him still calling her by her first name. She could feel his gaze on her, waiting for her to say 'I know' or 'yes'. But that wasn't what she was going to say. She began to turn away, slowly, back towards the painting. "I cant right now, sorry. I have an exhibit to put on. Maybe late-"

She felt a strong, firm hand grab her wrist, stopping her from continuing her sentence. She turned her head just a bit to see Syaoran's intense brown eyes staring into hers. His grip on her wrist just enough so that she knew not to pull away.

"We need to talk." he repeated. "Now." He began pulling her away from her exhibit, even with her protesting. He opened a near by custodian closet, and pulled them both inside. Once they were both inside, he closed the door and flicked on a light.

She had turned her face back towards the ground, and angrily crossed her arms together. He hated seeing her like this. So cold and alone. Syaoran just wanted to reach his arms out to her, hold her close to him. Whisper soothing apologies into her hair, but her knew better. He would keep his distance.

"Sakura," he spoke softly, trying to get her to look up at him if only for a moment. "Can you talk to me? Please? I want to make it better."

She gave a small snort. "Do you even know what you did? How much you hurt me?"

Syaoran nodded, trying to choose his words carefully. "Yes, and. . .and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it came out."

"Look, you don't have to make some stupid excuse up for your actions. I don't mean anything to you. I get it. I was stupid to think otherwise. You've probably kissed a bunch of girls and it didn't mean anything to you, so you're just use to it. Don't worry about it." Her voice was beyond bitter. But she kept her stance. Her arms remained firmly crossed on her chest. She could feel wrathful tears begin to build up in her throat, but she swallowed them down. She didn't want him feeling even more pity for her.

Syaoran was stung. He finally dropped his gaze on her and allowed his eyes to look towards the floor. His fist clenched by his sides, shaking in fury. "You're wrong."

"I said, stop it already!" Sakura screeched, her eyes bolting off from the floor. "Stop trying to make me feel better. Just leave me alone."

"I will not just leave you alone!" Syaoran screamed back at her, his voice measuring hers. "I cannot just leave you alone! You don't get it! You have it all wrong! I said something stupid. I was relieved that you were confused about the kiss and not something else. Like you met someone else. It really bothered me how you had acted towards me up until then, and I was sure it was because I did something or, like I said, you liked another guy. But when you asked that," he looked up to see she had finally looked away from the floor. Their eyes met, both pairs brimmed with tears. "When you asked what that kiss meant to me, my heart almost stopped. Because I thought you were trying to tell me you liked me. And. . .and in truth, I liked you too."

"Li-kun. . ."

He didn't stop for her. He took a step closer to her, softening his voice. "I. . .I've always liked you, Sakura. That's why I said yes when you asked me to model for that painting of yours. It wasn't because I thought I owed you or anything, it was because I thought it'd give me a chance to know you better. Ever since I moved to Tomoeda, and we were in the same class, I had always thought of you that way. But you would never talk to me, no matter what I did. So I thought we could get close if I said yes. The day you yelled at me, and told me why you disliked me, I was actually happy because I then knew that I could fix it. That's why, when I said to ask questions instead of presuming and you asked about those other girls, I told you I was waiting for the right one. I didn't go out with any of the other girls because I _knew_ I wanted you and only you. So I waited."

Silence fell between them briefly. Sakura wasn't sure if it was her heart pounding so loudly, or a mixture of both of theirs. Had he meant it? Did he say what she thought he had said? She could only let her gaze settle on his face, searching for an answer.

Syaoran could feel the sweat in his tightly closed palm. His heart, too, was pounding loudly in his chest. He had said it. After years of keeping it locked inside, eating at him like a hungry animal, he had said it. And, he actually felt alright. He actually felt lighter, the word may be. It didn't seem like she was going to speak up, so Syaoran decided to keep going. Even if it was considered pushing his luck with her, he pushed on.

"I've always had feelings towards you." he repeated a little more confidently. "You were always so pretty and talented. And, I don't know, I felt as if we actually _were_ growing closer together. And then, that kiss. It like a whole new experience. I've only kissed girl goodnight a few times, but each time it was quick and not much thought was put into it. It didn't feel right. With you. . .with you, I felt like I was in heaven. I tried to put every emotion in me into that kiss. And I thought I felt something from you too. Heck, I knew I felt something from you too. If I had had it my way, it would have lasted all night. You don't know how much I was kicking myself for leaving so quickly. It killed me."

Again, silence. Sakura knew how much he was risking by telling her these things. If anything, all it was doing was seeing how silly she had been acting towards him. Both before and after her outburst five days prior to.

She walked over to Syaoran and shyly took his hand into hers. It felt extremely hot and sweaty from nervousness. She looked back up at him, trying to allow her eyes to lock with his again. When they did, she felt herself ease a little. "You mean that? You're not lying, right?"

He gave a weak smiled down at her, and used his free hand to lightly trace the frame of her face. Sakura could have fallen over right there by his gentle touch. He stopped tracing and cupped her face into his hand. He made sure that their gazes never strayed. "Yes. I'm not the type to lie about this type of thing."

Sakura tried to return his warm smile, and found herself melting. How stupid she felt about the past almost two weeks. His touch felt natural, as it belonged to her and only her.

"I love you, Sakura." he finally said. "I don't want to stay this reserved from you. I hate it."

"I hate it, too." Sakura said quietly. "I'm sorry."

For the second time, their lips met. This time, both were prepared. It was as if they read each others mind and went in for it at the same time. This time, though, the kiss was much more passionate. Much more willing. Syaoran moved his hands to her back and pressed her against him. Upon this, Sakura rested her hands on his shoulders. She felt him stumble back a bit onto the door. Their eyes remained close, as Sakura felt his tongue trace her slender lip, asking for entrance and not demanding it. Sakura didn't give it a second though to allow entrance to her mouth. She opened it a bit, just enough so he could slide his tongue into her mouth and feel around. Again, it felt natural to her. And she returned the experience.

When they were forced to pull away for breath, Sakura rested her head between Syaoran's neck and chest, following the steady rhythm of his breathing. She felt him lightly kiss the top her auburn hair then rest his head on hers.

"I love you, Sakura." He repeated, this time with much more confidence. "I want you to stay with me. Forever."

Sakura closed her eyes, and let a small smile spread across her face, finally deciding to return something to him. "I love you too, Syaoran-kun."

She moved her head off his chest and began leaning in for another lip embrace. They were inches apart again, when the door roughly swung open and Syaoran, who had been leaning on if for support, fell onto his back. Sakura, still tightly wrapped in his arms, fell on top of him.

Syaoran groaned, and rubbed the back of his head not long after he had hit the hard, tiled floor. Sakura was about to ask if he was okay, when the heavy gasping of over a hundred people stopped her. She felt her heart stop when she realized they had made an amazing entrance to the people exploring the peaceful artwork pieces.

Followed by the gasp, there was a high pitched squeal and a small laugh that sounded awfully familiar.

The laugh, Sakura realized, belonged to Tomoyo. She looked up to see who had squealed and saw that, although Tomoyo was clutching the doors outer handle, it was her other friend who had grabbed onto her boyfriends arm and squealed.

"See? See! I _knew_ they'd get together!"

----

**Well my friends, that's the end of my FanFic. I hope you all enjoyed it. If I get enough reviews, I ****may**** do an epilogue sometime. I have some ideas kicking but I don't want to be pushing my luck. If it's good as it is, I'm not gonna muck it up with some epilogue. But I am happy I was able to finish this within a few days, and not a few weeks like I thought it would take!!**

**Now that it's over, please review if haven't done so already. Reviews really make my day (ya, I know. I need to get a life --' ) and I really find them useful on my part. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Again, hope you enjoyed it at least! Please check out my other CardCaptorSakura fanfic, **_**'Forgotten**_**'. Again, it's a Sakura-x-Syaoran fic. **

**-Rai **


	7. I am so, so sorry!

Sorry everyone...I know I promised an epilogue but I've completely lost any inspiration for this fanfic and have been working on other ideas. I am so sorry and I hope no one is angry, but I just can't think of anything to add to this fic. Maybe one day...but I really can't see anything happening right now.

Sorry everyone again. I hope no one is too mad.

— Raina


End file.
